


Crossed

by nerdeo444



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I dont write often, Inspired by The Walking Dead, M/M, Slow Build, im pynch/malec/solangelo trash, multi-chaptered, this is probably crap, tumblr asked for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdeo444/pseuds/nerdeo444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crossover apocalyptic AU between The Mortal Instruments, by Cassandra Clare, The Raven Cycle, by Maggie Stiefvater, and The Heroes of Olympus, by Rick Riordan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossed

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note, I asked my Tumblr about this, and so it's happening. I don't write that often but I really like to so if this is crap, I'm so sorry... Also, this is multi

Alexander Lightwood knew that this was the end of the world. Alec scolded himself for thinking that but part of his mind was telling him he was right. And as he stood at the top of the hill overlooking what used to be their camp, any of the voices that told him that was wrong, weren't putting up much of a fight.  
  
He perched on a fallen tree, looking at all of the walkers, flooding into the gates of the school yard. They filed into the doors of the school building; the place Alec used to call home. His hand came to cover his mouth in disbelief. The cries of the people he couldn't save ghosted in his mind. Alec's parents cries were among them.  
  
This is what got him the most. Of course most people were effected by their parents dying, but they were effected in a such a different way. Alec loved his parents; they were his _parents_ , but he didn't have the best relationship with them. Ever since he came out to his parents, the conversations were awkward and short. His mom was more accepting and open minded towards the situation. Alec's father on the other hand, didn't have the same view.  
  
When the world went to shit, Alec and his parents grew even farther apart; he barely talked to them unless he needed to.  
  
No. The pain he felt was only slightly for himself, but mainly for his siblings. Alec heard his sisters shoulder-muffled crying. Jace, Alec's best friend and brother, held Isabelle, Alec's sister, as she fell apart. Max, Alec's nine-year-old brother was also crying. Alec's arm was around the back of Max's shoulders as he let tears fall silently. Max was trying to be strong. Alec's heart hurt for him. He was only nine, he should feel the need to do that.  
  
"We need to leave," Jace spoke. He sounded tense. Alec understood. "We haven't gotten far enough. They could see us if we don't go soon."  
  
Alec swore he could hear Isabelle start crying harder. Alec took a deep breath.  
  
"Jace is right. Let's go," Alec stood up and looked at everyone. Isabelle, Jace, Max, Jason, Will and Blue. Five eyes looking at him for what to do. All of a sudden, he wished he was in the school with his parents.

* * *

  
  
Ronan Lynch snapped; something he did often.  
  
"Don't you _fucking_ tell me that he is going to be ok."  
  
Gansey looked down at the road. Ronan took notice of their people stepping out of the cars. When they had to flee their camp, their group got split up. Ronan's little brother was among those he get separated from. He felt himself close up, fighting tears. Close to losing his shit over his brother. Of course, his older brother was gone too, and though Declan was a dick, there was nothing Ronan wanted more than to see him and Matthew. Now he was sure that might never happen again.  
  
"Ronan, he'll be okay," Adam's soft Virginian accent seeped through. Ronan looked into Adam's soft blue eyes. The hope he carried in them baffled Ronan. In a world like this, how could someone like Adam Parrish, who he seen hell in human form, be so optimistic?  
  
"You can't know that," Ronan lurched out of his thoughts.  
  
"No, I can't. You're right. But we can circle back. Drive by there to see if they are still around. Then we can head down the other road to the east," Adam said softly.  
  
A chorus of protests came from behind Adam.  
  
Noah Czerny, Nico diAngelo, Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson all out of the cars now, started throwing out "no way" and "too dangerous" at Adam.  
  
"Guys," Gansey tried, but they didn't stop. "Guys!" He yelled. They turned to Gansey now.  
"Adam is right. If anyone got out the would've drive. Down the east road. If we turn back now, and we go fast enough, we could get to them before they get to far."  
  
"Gansey, we can't." Percy spoke. "The dead are still there. If we go back, we could end up dead too. It's way to dangerous. We should be happy the we got out."  
  
"Really?" Gansey questioned. "I expected you of all people to understand that we always go back for family. We should be looking for anyone we can. The more people the better. And are you actually suggesting that we leave people behind that might need our help? Cause that says a whole lot about who we've become as people, and I don't know about you but I'm not sure I want to accept that fact that we are now complete insensitive assholes. _We are going to turn back_. But if I think anything bad is going happen, if for one second I think _any_ of us are going to get hurt, we will leave. But we have to give it out best shot, because if there is any chance that they are still out there, it's worth it."  
  
Ronan was suprised at Gansey's burst. That wasn't something Gansey did. He didn't get mad; that was Ronan's thing. But he was glad Gansey did it. Percy knew what it was like to lose family. His mom and step-dad got killed a while back and now that it was someone else's family who could be in danger, Ronan expected him to get how he felt.  
  
Percy stared at Gansey for a long time before Annabeth put a hand on his elbow and whispered something in his ear. They had been really close the each other when Ronan, Gansey, Adam and Noah had found Nico Anabeth and Percy. If anyone could get to Percy, it was Annabeth. Percy looked up at Ronan with soft eyes, sympathy swimming in them. Ronan appreciated it, but he didn't want sympathy, he wanted his brothers.  
  
"Okay, let's go," Percy said after Annabeth took a step back. "But if anything happens to anyone, it's on you." Percy turned quickly and got into the drivers seat of the 2014 Lexus, parked next to the 2013 BMW. (Sweet car for the end of the world). The rest filed into the cars. And they set off to find Ronan's brothers.

* * *

  
  
Magnus stepped into the House. _The_ House. The one that people looked to for sanctuary when all of this started. Magnus didn't know what it was. Some virus. He wasn't big on watching the news; it was depressing. But when this happened, Magnus knew that it was going to be big.  
  
So he started paying attention. Watching the headlines. But it spread to quickly for there to be much time to study it. He still wanted to know more about it.  
  
Then, all of a sudden everyone was dead. The world was a piece of shit and there weren't many survivors. At all. You needed to be strong to survive in a world like this. The people he ran into on the road were just that. Clary Fray and Simon Lewis were the first.  
  
Magnus had known Clary. They lived in the same city. He had seen her often when the big group from the city was fleeing. She was with Simon. She always was. They were super close, Magnus knew that much. And when the streets got flooded with those things, they were some of the only ones to survive. The groups that did survive split up, Clary and Simon went with Magnus. They stayed together; going form place to place. It was tough but they always had each others backs.  
  
Now, Magnus stepped through the large front doors that led into the main area of the House. This was the biggest house in the neighborhood. All others were almost a third its size. The neighborhood was pretty small but still had about 45 people living there. The gates spanned across seven streets, and seven houses wide. They were tall and strong. Kept out the monsters.  
  
The House was in the center. It was the Mayor's. A large red-brick building with white pillars in front. The top story was where Mayor Penhollow lived; alone. The bottom story held an infirmary, an armory, and a storage space for the food. Right when you walk through the doors, it looked like your average home except for the excess amount of chairs and couches in one corner for when they held meetings.  
  
That's where Magnus was headed now. He gave a quick nod to the people he saw on a daily basis. Clary and Simon, of course. Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Piper McLean, and Leo Valdez were there as well. Those four were the ones who saved Magnus, Clary and Simon's lives. They had been in the middle of a smaller pack of those flesh hungry things when Frank and Hazel started shooting from the roof of the store they were searching, and Piper and Leo were picking them off on the ground. Clary had broken her ankle running front them, Simon sprained his wrist and Magnus just got lucky. Their saviors took them back their camp, saw that they healed properly and offered them a place to stay. To settle. Magnus had forgotten how long it had been since he had slept in a real bed until that day.  
  
Magnus sat on the arm of the couch Clary was sitting on while they waited for Penhollow to converse with the guy in charge of food rations. Immediately Magnus knew what this meeting was for. There weren't a lot of people in the room. Maybe 16. The ones Penhollow trusted with big things, like food shortages...  
  
"I'm glad you guys made the time to come, for this is a rather pressing issue," Penhollow started. "We have been running low on food for a while. I thought that with the more constant runs I've had Magnus, Frank and Hazel take, that we would be able to re-stock. But it has been harder to find food recently and we want to set up a bigger run with more people. We have yet to venture west, out of fear, but I now realize that fear is going to kill us first; before starvation. We need to take the risk. But that's why I'm sending more people.  Seven of you. Magnus, Frank and Hazel of course, but also Leo, Clary, Simon, and Piper. You guys have a better knowledge of what it's like out there than the rest of us. What do you say?"  
  
Magnus took a deep breath. They hadn't gone west because every time they tried, there were Biters. They knew there was a convenience store and a grocery store down that way, but before they had never needed to risk it. "I'm in," Leo said first.  
  
The rest followed suit. Clary last, hesitating before looking to Magnus. He smiled at her and she said: "I guess."  
  
"Oh, thank you so much." Jia expressed. "You can leave in the morning. Get all the weapons you'll need tonight. We are all very thankful." With that everyone got up and left.  
  
Magnus and the other six got up to go to the armory.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on my [TUMBLR](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nerdeo444)


End file.
